Trouble in Orzammar
by NyraLewelynn
Summary: When word is heard that there is unrest among the troops, Saura and Niandra must venture to Orzammar to tend to the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

Here it is, the sequel (perhaps) to Adventures in Kirkwall.

**Chapter 1**

Niandra looked at herself in the long mirror of her new room, nervously straightening the collar of her robes. Life in Fereldon was never boring, but the development since she and the others had arrived had grown so exciting it was hard not to feel overwhelmed.

King Alistair had explained the exciting developments that had arose in their absence. He had lessened Templar influence in the Circle tower, and was allowing apprentice mages to practice their magic in public.

This new event was causing unrest with citizens, but he was making sure guards accompanied the mages in order to protect them from uncomfortable citizens and also to protect citizens in an event of misfire, demon possession or blood magic. Many were open to the idea, but just as many were fighting for tradition.

Saura had regained her Knight Commander status and was taking great care to keep the land in peace. Niandra had to admit to herself that she was doing a great job. The people loved her, admired her, and they listened. Saura was quick to put them at ease and make them comfortable.

Fenris had also done good, joining the knights and quickly ascending ranks to Captain of the Guard. He might not agree with the mage situation, but he was working to see things from both points of view and Niandra had noted that he grew increasingly comfortable the more time he spent around them.

Zevran remained the same, never settling down but always around. He hardly left her side, especially when Alistair had her accompany mages around the city. He seemed more protective recently, especially with her new title.

Personal Advisor to the King. Just thinking about it had her stomach twisting in knots. What if she made a wrong choice? What if she judged unfairly? Even if she was only advising, she would still have a part in the final decision. Standing alongside Bann Teagan in the decision-making process also ate at her nerves. She didn't want to disappoint him or Alistair.

"Don't look so nervous, you're doing a good job," Zevran appeared behind her, fingers tracing along her shoulder.

"I can't help it," she told him. "I'm a ball of nervous energy."

"And it's adorable," he kissed her cheek, "but you shouldn't be. The citizens of Fereldon are growing to love you. You're fair in judgment and know the people; and you're willing to listen to reason and comply to the best outcome."

"And where did you hear that?" she recalled the night in Kirkwall where she'd said those same words about First Enchanter Orsino.

"I heard them from a brilliant mage speaking of another great mage," he answered. "I think you know her."

"Do I now?" she turned to him, pressing her chest against his. "Refresh my memory."

"She's about this tall," he put his hand up to her height, "beautiful, passionate, is mad about me."

"Is that so?" she smiled knowingly as she led the way from her room. "Keep it up, maybe you'll get lucky with her tonight."

"If I must," he shrugged, signature nonchalant smile on his face. "Her eyes glitter like the morning sun, hair so soft you just have to bury your face in it, curves that go on forever, and a waist I can't resist wrapping my arms around."

In a single smooth motion, he did exactly that, bending his neck to kiss her cheek again. "You'll be fine."

* * *

Saura overlooked the trainees with purpose. Their skills were greatly exceeding the expectations imposed upon them from the moment they joined. Each new wave of recruits surprised her with their vigor.

She smiled as they continued to impress her. Whatever may come, Fereldon would be ready.

Fenris strolled over at that moment after giving a group of recruits their task for the day.

"How goes it, Captain?" Saura greeted.

"Everything is well, Commander," he bowed before stepping up to plant a kiss upon her cheek.

"You're getting more daring," she smiled at him. "I told you, not while we're on duty."

"Yes, but sometimes I can't help myself," he returned the smile.

"Control yourself, Captain," she smirked, "or I will be forced to punish you for it later."

"I'll chance the risk," Fenris replied as he turned his gaze to the recruits. "All of them have such vigor."

"They do," she agreed. "Gets my adrenaline flowing. Keep it up, soldiers!"

* * *

King Alistair let out a puff of breathe.

"How many more, Teagan?"

"Just two," Teagan tried to look stern but Niandra could see the amusement in his eyes. "Be patient, Alistair."

"Sometimes, it's hard," he sighed before the next citizen came in with their request.

Niandra listened as the next two citizens entered and brought about their concerns. They were so ordinary that Alistair had no need to ask of advice from her or Teagan. Nothing so far had presented itself as a big enough concern to.

With a stretch, Alistair rose from the throne.

"You are dismissed, I guess," he addressed them. "Today was uneventful."

"Would you rather there be something wrong?" Teagan asked.

"Well…maybe not…but it would keep things interesting, at the very least," Alistair responded. "A rogue band of thugs, dark spawn surface sightings, something."

"There are still apprentice mages wandering around town," Niandra suggested. "I imagine, anyway. We could check in on them."

"No, I'll live," Alistair replied. "Dinner should be done soon; I can look forward to that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware

**Chapter 2**

Niandra accompanied the group of apprentice mages that day. They were as anxious as she about being about among the citizens of Denerim. Everything was so new to them: the Market District, the Alienage, and the castle (where they were staying until their month was up). This was the first step in King Alistair's plan.

The next step would be ridding Fereldon of the Circle Tower permanently, though that step was still a long way off. Even still, mages would be required to undergo the Harrowing when the First Enchanter considered them ready.

King Alistair was already meeting with architects to plan out a Harrowing chamber which he planned on placing directly within the castle walls. There would also be a house built for the First Enchanter in town.

Niandra smiled at the thought. The Circle Tower gone forever; she would have to send word of this to Anders.

The smile dissipated quickly as passersby stared in wide-eyed wonder or angrily glared at the group and she was glad to have Zevran and a couple of the guards on hand. The situation had her nerves buzzing; a feeling she was sure the apprentices shared.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Zevran tried lightening the mood by turning to one of the apprentices; a young girl. "The sun shining so brightly, not a cloud in the sky! Makes you wish there was a beach around."

Niandra had to keep herself from laughing at the way the girl flushed. Yeah, Zevran had that effect on people.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "beautiful."

"It is," Niandra agreed, taking in the sweet air as a group of children ran by.

A little girl fell as she tried to keep up with her companions, scraping her knee. She sat up and started to cry, tears streaming across her dirt-covered face.

"Here, let me help," one of the apprentices approached her, an adolescent boy.

Niandra watched him kneel beside her as a woman nearby gasped and made to approach. She concluded she was the mother and stepped between them, giving her a pleading look. To her satisfaction, the woman stopped though panic was written clearly over her features.

A glowing light surrounded the little girl's knee as the skin mended together and the scrape healed. The little girl looked at the boy in awe, then smiled a toothy grin and hugged him before standing up to join her friends again. Her mother smiled with a sigh and thanked him.

"Well done, Landon," Niandra told the boy with a smile. "You're going to be a great healer."

"Th-thank you, Miss Niandra," his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as bashfulness hit.

His comrades also gave him congratulations at the gesture, finally showing smiles with the hope that things could get better. Niandra sure hoped so.

* * *

"Hey, a letter arrived for you," Saura greeted Niandra as she swept through the foyer.

"Thanks," Niandra took it from her hands.

"I hope my men acted respectfully today. I'd hate to have to rip some new holes."

"Of course," she ripped open the envelope and took out the paper within. "It was a good day. Landon healed a little girl's knee and her mother thanked him."

"Good to hear," Saura smiled. "It's a small step, but in the right direction."

"Agreed," Niandra smiled. "Have you seen Zevran? He disappeared at some point today."

"Not since he left with you."

"He'll be out for a while," Fenris walked into the foyer then. "He said to tell you he's 'off causing havoc and breaking women's and men's hearts'."

"So, nothing new?" Niandra read over the letter.

"Not in the slightest," Fenris wrapped an arm around Saura's shoulders. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Good, I'm famished," Saura replied. "Keeping the recruits in line is tiring."

"But you enjoy it," Fenris placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, I know."

Niandra finished the letter and had to reread it again. There was no way. She felt the strength leave her legs and caught hold of the grand staircase's banister for support, nearly dropping the papers in her hand as her eyes scanned the last part again. Slowly lowering herself to the stairs, she scanned it a third time.

"Maker's breath…"

"What? What happened?" Saura pulled out of Fenris's grasp and stepped to her friend's side.

Niandra held the letter out to her, unable to form words. Varric had explained it all in exceptional detail anyway, as he always did when telling a story. Except this one was complete truth and not one of his tales that mixed fantasy with reality.

"Oh, sodding hell…" Saura read over it.

"Tell King Alistair I'm…not feeling well…" Niandra forced herself to stand and slowly made her way up the staircase, using the banister as more than just a guide. It was all that was holding her up.

Why the long faces? It's only me," Zevran entered the foyer. When no one responded to his comment, he asked, "What happened?" uncertainly.

"A question I'm interested to know the answer to myself," Fenris looked to Saura for an explanation.

"News from Kirkwall," she grimaced as she watched her friend go. "Tell you over dinner."

* * *

Niandra reached her bed chambers, stomach twisting and clenching in a distasteful way. The world spun around her as she closed the door and stumbled to the bed. Resisting the urge to vomit, she covered her eyes and stretched across the mattress. Her body felt heavy and an ache had extended from her stomach through to her head and limbs.

Maker, she had felt awful after killing the young group of maleficarum in Dark Town, but this anguish was far deeper. There were no tears, only despair.

Kirkwall had been saved of the malevolence of Knight Commander Meridith, but at a terrible cost.

* * *

"So, where's Niandra? I want to hear all about today," Alistair began eagerly once food had been served, immediately noticing the empty seat.

"She received news today from Kirkwall," Saura began. "It's not all good."

"Okay," Alistair replied slowly, "tell me."

Saura took a sip from her chalice, then took a deep breath and began.

"Knight Commander Meridith's reign has been eradicated, and the Champion of Kirkwall has brought peace to the land," she started. "We met him on a few occasions while there, he's good company, but the path was not without its shortcomings.

"Anders, a Grey Warden who ran a clinic in Dark Town for those who could not afford treatment, had somehow managed to install explosives within the Chantry; it is no more. He is currently imprisoned and awaiting judgment.

"And then there's the case of First Enchanter Orsino," she pressed her lips into a thin line, eyebrows knitting together as she prepared to relay this news. "It appears he'd been reading up on blood magic and turned into some monstrous abomination that attacked friends and foes alike as a last resort to end the tyranny of Meridith. He, also, was done away with."

Beside her, Saura heard Fenris mutter what she assumed was an elven cuss.

"Dear Maker…" Alistair sighed heavily, shoulders sagging.

Zevran was on his feet immediately.

"Excuse me," he spoke before bolting from the room. She should have told him sooner.

"It's all written here," Saura handed the letter to Alistair. "We should make arrangements to meet with Hawke and see to Anders's punishment. It is…hard to tell what action we should take, considering our short supply of Grey Wardens."

"I agree," Alistair nodded, looking over the letter. "Teagan, make arrangements immediately, please. We leave as soon as possible."

"As you wish," Teagan nodded.

Picking up his silverware, Alistair added, "Dig in…"

* * *

Zevran flew up the stairs, nearly knocking over a maid in the process. He did not stop his progress, but threw out a hurried apology. Down the corridors and to her door, he was in such a hurry he almost missed it.

Throwing it open, he found his beloved woman lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She made no move to show that his entrance had registered in her mind. The only movement to show she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest, and the occasional blink.

With a sigh, he stepped over to the opposite side of the bed, removed him boots and lay beside her. Zevran slipped his hand over to intertwine their fingers, squeezing to show he was there.

After a moment, her fingers weakly returned the gesture and Niandra turned her face to meet his. She blew a sigh from her nose and looked down to their hands.

With his free hand, Zevran leaned over to cup her face and brought his lips to her forehead.

Niandra pulled her hand from his, wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself against his body. Zevran then wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He had something to ask of her, but it would have to wait. The immediate situation needed tending.


End file.
